


Forging a New Way

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: Leia is Rey's only mentor in the Force.





	Forging a New Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonomasia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/gifts).



[ ](https://smg.photobucket.com/user/vivien529/media/Leia%20and%20Rey.png.html)

“I don’t understand,” Rey said with a sigh, closing the second of the ancient Jedi texts she’d attempted to read. “There’s so much that doesn’t make sense.”

Leia nodded, sipping her caf. She was the closest thing to a mentor in the Force that Rey had now, and she kept the younger woman company whenever she could. “That’s partly why I never requested to train formally. The main reason was I had other priorities; Luke could disappear to Dagobah and receive training, but for me to do the same?” She shook her head, her eyes far away.

“It would have taken you away from what you needed to do with the Rebellion,” Rey said, stating what she thought was the fact.

Leia’s eyes crinkled from behind the raised cup of caf, a twinkle of mischief within them. “That and it would be boring as all hells.”

Rey snorted out a surprised laugh and patted the book. “I feel like… the Jedi path… It’s fine and good, but it just…” She fell quiet.

“Do you think my brother was right?”

“I don’t know. The Jedi way hasn’t exactly worked.There is a lot of wisdom, a lot of good ideas, and I’d like to try to live up to the expectations. But the sacrificing attachments thing… I only just learned to make them, and I like them. I really like them.”

Leia knew of Rey’s background as a lonely scavenger girl scrabbling for existence on Jakku. “I do, too.” She placed her hand atop Rey’s. “I always have. My childhood was vastly, vastly different from what you suffered through. I could never have replaced the love I held for my family and my friends with philosophy.”

Rey frowned, remembering the wreckage of the Throne Room, the fierce admonishment to stop holding on to old ways. “Maybe I have to forge a new path now. Take what makes sense, forget what doesn’t...”

She looked up at Leia, forlorn and frightened. “Will you help me?”

Leia remembered the times she felt exactly as Rey did. Faced with impossible tasks, all the weight on her shoulders alone. “Of course I will.”

Rey managed a half-smile and turned her hand over, clasping Leia’s. “Then I think there’s hope.”

Leia nodded. “I know there is.”


End file.
